There's No Such Thing as Accidental Infidelity
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Astoria knows she shouldn't cheat on Draco, but she just can't help it. Especially since they've been doing it for years. Explicit Incest. Don't read if you Don't like.


**Title: **There's No Such Thing as Accidental Infidelity  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Daphne/Astoria, mentioned Draco/Astoria and Blaise/Daphne  
**Warnings: **infidelity, incest, femmeslash, sexual content  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 694  
**Summary: **Astoria knows she shouldn't cheat on Draco, but she just can't help it. Especially since they've been doing it for years.  
**Notes: **I very clearly stated incest, so I warned you. I don't want any flame saying I'm a disgusting pervert because you chose to read it.

**The Crazy 8's Challenge: **Prompt Used – _There's no such thing as accidental infidelity_ by you me at six

**Rare Pairings Challenge: **Pairing Used – Daphne/Astoria

**Open Category Competition 2: **Category Used – Incest

**Twister Challenge: **Round 25 – First Person PoV

**Guess who Game Challenge: **Prompt Used – Born in Trio Era

* * *

I know it's wrong. Supposedly, I'm happily married to Draco. I can't help myself, though. And I know Daphne feels the same way even though she's married to Blaise.

There's no such thing as accidental infidelity. Both of us are very aware of what we're doing and what we could lose if it was found out. Neither of us can stop, though. It's a relationship we have shared since we were teenagers when no one understood us but each other, and neither of us wants to let it go. Neither of us _can _let it go. It's the most important thing in our lives, even more important than our husbands.

We meet in secret like we always do. Our eyes take in each other, starting at our feet and working all the way up to our eyes.

Daphne licks her lips, and I don't waste any of our precious time. I run to her and throw my arms around her, pressing my body close to hers, loving the way her curves mesh against mine.

My sister's hand goes underneath my shirt. It's warm against my skin, but I still shiver at the contact. "I missed you," she whispers.

I touch Daphne's face, needing to feel her smooth skin beneath my fingertips. "Not as much as I missed you." I tilt my head up and our lips crash together in a frenzied kiss.

Tongues bite and nails scratch skin in our haste to get each other's clothes off. Both of us ignore our wands, too crazed with need that only the other can satisfy. Both of us will need to use potions to heal the minor blemishes to our usual flawless features.

Daphne's hand caresses the underside of my breast and I arch, aching for more contact. Her fingers get bolder as my hands drift downwards between her legs. We fall on the bed, a tangle of limbs. We touch and kiss wherever our lips can reach, intent on bringing the maximum amount of pleasure to the other person.

"Astoria," Daphne whispers against my neck. She bites and suckles, and I writhe against the knee that is between my legs. Her knee rubs against me so good as I yearn for the friction.

"Daphne, please, I need more," I beg as my own fingers get tangled in the neat and trim blonde curls between her legs.

Her mouth leaves my neck and trails downward, my fingers losing their place between her legs. She pauses at my breasts, paying special attention to each one, but she continues her journey south. When her lips and tongue closes over me and probes me, I scream and arch, grabbing her head and dragging her face as close as possible.

Heat shoots through my core as Daphne eagerly licks and tastes me. Soon, I reach ecstasy thanks to her talented tongue, and the only name on my lips is my sister's.

I catch my breath as Daphne kneels between my legs. Her own fingers are working herself up to a frenzy, and I feel very jealous of her thin digits as they disappear in her warm heat. Sitting up, I push those very lucky fingers away and insert my own. As the fingers on my left hand feels her tight channel close around them, my right hand squeezes her breasts in time with her writhing body.

I know I hit the bundles of nerves in Daphne when she throws her head back, blonde hair flying all around her, and screams her absolute delight. I keep hitting that same spot, over and over again.

She finally collapses, and we lay cuddled together. We know we need to get moving soon. Our respective husbands will be expecting us back shortly.

"I love you," Daphne whispers, kissing my shoulder tenderly.

"I love you, too," I reply and my lips seek hers out. They meet together, soft and gentle, like they always do in the afterglow.

Both of us knows this is wrong and both of us can't help it. We need each other like we need air. I will never let Daphne go, and I know she feels the same way about me.


End file.
